Star Fox: Raw Recruit
by Wolf 2069
Summary: The Star fox team finds a lone ship and go's after it but what they find is a lonesome and powerful mind will he wipe them out or help them all we can do is watch.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

This time Fox would get up and had breakfast and all the other shit

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

"Aw shut up you stupid fucking clock."

he grabbed it and smashed it on his table

"Take that you damn clock."

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"What dare to beep again this time he got a bat and hit the clock to his dismay the bat broke

"Mother fu-

All of star fox team report to kitchen NOW that means YOU Mr. Lombardi

"What!" he yelled

after a good 10 minutes they all came in

"We have detected a force army in the sector and a sub acid shot to the ship."

"And this transmission."

"Help me i'm under att- getting hit by- the- *zzzzzzzzzzz*

"That's all that we got so arm up and get ready Peppy out."


	2. Chapter 2 The Loner

Chapter 2. The Lonely Stranger

"Aww man I can't believe this is happening everyone is gone everythings destroyed I'm the last one no one will come and help me out I'm alone now nothing to live for now. only thing left for me is my single mind my strong will and my life but who needs them if you can't use them for anything." Said The Loner with pain and sorrow


	3. Chapter 3 Fast move and bullets

Chapter 3. Fast moves and bullets

The next day Jackson and the rest of the team discussed the rest of what happened

"So that's what happened huh."

"Yup."

"Well that seems-

"We are detecting an Large unit and force in the area" Rob said

"Bring it on screen." Fox said

"Oh my god"

"Sweet mother of-

"Holy shit

"This is bringing some bad memories." Jackson said

He thought about the day before yesterday

Everyone looked at him

"So this is that ship you're talking about." Falco asked

"Yeah trust me there are much bigger ships than this one." Jackson replied

They all looked at the large Middle it was a large well armed ship with a big thruster

And a very lethal looking cannon

And the other ships had what Jackson had on his ship only more lethal looking

"Shit we have to do something." Krystal said

"Come on team lets go." Fox said

"Wait I'm the only one who knows what they're doing let me help." Jackson said

"Well… aw hell why not." Fox said

"Great first thing keep out of that ion cannon that will roast your ass to a crisp."

"Second shoot the main area of the ship that's the weakest point."

"And last don't mess around these guys are highly trained for this situation." He finished

"Well lets roll." Falco said

"Everyone in repeat everyone in their ship."

"Yeah im in" Falco said

"Same here." Slippy then said

"All set here Fox." Krystal said

"Almost- Almost- and…. Got it I'm done." Jackson said

"And… GO!" he shouted

They took off in a flash but just then

"AWW SHIT!" Falco said

"I CAN'T SHAKE EM UNBELIVEABLE" Krystal yelled

"They're tailing me" Fox said

"Damn when he said they were trained me really meant TRAINED." Slippy said

"Aw for the love of hold on."

He shot a pretty big laser and got rid of the fighters easily like they where just a very thin piece of paper

"Nice gun you have to teach me how to use that." Falco said

"Thanks I owe y- he was cut off by a shot of a by rocket

"Fuck I'm going down repeat going down."

"FOX!"

"Hey keep out of my M.G.F or your will get caught in it too."

He activated his M.G.F and caught Fox's ship right in time

"Oh my god." That was all that came out of his mouth

"No worry I got you and- Shit."

"GOD DAMMIT WATCH IT!"

"Sorry gees "kay" I'm sorry." Falco replied

"Fox I was so worried."

"Hes ok but we still have a fight to win lets move.

"Got em all well."

"Oh hell yeah!"

"Try to stand up now!"

They all cheered

"Returning to base and nice shooting Jackson we could use someone like you." Fox said

"Well… I was going to ask you if I could um… join."

"Well you should of told me sooner you can join."

"Really Thanks."

"No problem."

Jackson walked off to the ships

"Hey Fox." A soft voice came

He spun around to see Krystal

"Oh yeah what is it."

"I uh… just wanted to so if your ok

"Well thanks to Jackson I'm alive and hes officially on the team."

"Oh well it's nice to see that but can I ask you something."

"Ok go I'm listening."

"Fox do you uh w-well uh."

"Come on spill it out."

"D-Do you like me."

His face turned red

"Uh what do you mean by Like." He asked

Now she was blushing

"I mean like like me."

"Well… um uh… to tell you I really liked you from the start."

"Oh." The blushing vixen said

"Okay well I have a confession too I LOVED you from the time our eyes met."

"Why didn't you tell me Fox."

"Well I never actually thought you liked me."

"Oh well I do."

The vixen pulled him over to her and kissed him on the lips

"I always wanted to do that."

He pulled her closer

"Wanna do it again." She asked

"Sure." He replied

Just then Jackson walked in

"Hey Fox I-

He froze seeing his teammate kissing his other team mate

"I think this is a bad time so um I'll just leave."

They turned to so him

He walked out

Krystal and Fox now stood there in pure awkwardness

"That was um… embarrassing."

"Uh huh." The blushing vixen said

To Be Continued

Note: This is my longest chapter so far and probably the best. Like my other chapters I have awfull spelling and grammar so again don't complain.


	4. Chapter 4 Bleed it out

Chapter 0. Prologue Day 1

War the war was the worst one so many lost so many more to be claimed it was hell surviving it it was hell living it but I'm in one piece and alive I'm not sure how I survived but I am alive that's all that matters.

"SHIT!" a marine screamed as he took down another target

"We have to run no time for that." Said another

"No we stay and- he was cut off from a flash bang

He was instantly killed

"Josh JOSH NOO!" Yelled Lt. Jackson

"Man down this Bravo Squad we're heavily suppressed by a tank and sniper infantry DO YOU READ." Said the Cpt. Wolf

He took another shot and wiped two heads off clean

"Oh Shit THERE ARE TOO MANY" screamed Sgt. Andrew

"OPEN FIRE!" Yelled a enemy soldier

The guns blazed they retreat it was a matter of life or death.

"Alpha Six we are pinned and heavily outnumbered where are YOU!" said Cpt. Jordon

"We can't get past these guys on our- there was a sound of explosion

"Choke on this!" said a marine as he stuck a knife in the soldiers neck.

Blood running adrenaline pumping this was the last stand to take it back

"Corporal LOOK OUT!" Yelled Lt. Jackson

The field was roaring with and flashing with the war going on it was hell getting to where they were but… many lost their lives in this battle as well the will to fight for it.

The war raged on for the area unfortunately they lost everything but 3 people

Jackson Andrew Jordon

This war was in the hands of these three brave men.

To Be Continued…

Note: I'm not good at grammar so don't complain this is my first story part of The last stand for us its not a very long part but yeah u get to know the characters.


End file.
